It's always been you, Lydia
by AshAckles
Summary: Just a short Stydia drabble


-I'll be your anchor-

Summary- It's been 1 year since the death of Allison Argent, the pack has moved on somewhat, things have changed, Lydia finally realized she was in love with Stiles, they've been together for 2 months nows.

Lydia was in her last class of the day, Economics. She was so ready for the day to be over, she looked over at Stiles who sat beside her, he was writing down notes and listening so intently, but she knew he was thinking of like star wars or something else, she would have to give him her notes later, that's what she loved about Stiles.

She remembered the day she realized she had feelings for stiles, she had just walked out of class and looked down the hall and saw Stiles standing with Scott laughing about something and a voice replayed in her head.

_**"You can not breath until you're with him" **_

_**It was allison's voice that rang through Lydia's head, she saw Scott walk away and she don't even remember her feet moving, but they were, towards Stiles.**_

_**"Hey Lydia!" he smiled as she walked up to, she gracefully grabbed his face, looking into his eyes and pulled him in for an earth shattering kiss.**_

_**They had kissed before, but this was different, she wasn't saving him from a panic attack, she was doing this for herself, she had known for awhile that she had feelings for Stiles, but he was with Malia and she couldn't do that to him. He and Malia had broken up 2 months ago and she gave him his time to get over her, but now, she needed to see if the feeling she had was anything more than that, a feeling.**_

_**She pulled away out of breath and he looked at her shockingly and lovingly.**_

_**"Whaaaaa, what, what was that?" he stuttered out.**_

_**"I like you" she blurted.**_

And from that moment they have been inseperable. She stared at him again and this time he was staring back and he winked at her which sent a chill down her spine.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, she got up and went to grab her bag off the ground, but Stiles beat it to her, she looked up and saw him throw her bag over his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Hey" she smiled back.

They walked out of school, hand in hand, making small talk, Its been two months since they started dating and he does everything to make her feel like it's their first date all over again.

_**Lydia was getting ready, she had on a cute dress, strapless, her hair falling over her shoulders with light curls, make up done just right, Kira had been over helping her.**_

_**"I can't believe you and Stiles are finally together" Kira said making small talk.**_

_**"I know, it's weird, but it almost feels like we have been doing this forever, like everytime he kissing me, it feels like we've been doing it all our lives, like Stiles has the BEST lips ever and that thing he does with his tongue..." She tried to explain but was stopped.**_

_**"I got it" Kira laughed.**_

_**Kira and Lydia have been inseperable since the night they killed the nogitsune, when Allison died, Lydia leaned on Kira for support and she was great.**_

_**Stiles had shown up to pick up Lydia, he was so nervous, he brought her chocolate, Lydia hated getting flowers, because they died and she always thought it was a bad omen, but she loved chocolate.**_

_**They were driving in his jeep for about 10 minutes, they passed the town square where all the restuarants were.**_

_**"Stiles, where are we going?" She laughed as they headed out of town.**_

_**"It's a surprise" He smiled back.**_

_**Stiles looked at Lydia who was clearly nervous, she was fidgeting with her hands in her lap. He smiled and moved his hand over to take hers in his, it was the first time they had held hands, considering she had just kissed him the day before, he intertwined their fingers, rubbing circles with his thumb, she felt a spark, something she had never felt before, which made her heart beat faster, in that moment she was thankful, he was not a werewolf.**_

_**He pulled onto the side of the road, Lydia looked out her window wondering where they were.**_

_**"Stiles, this is kinda scary" she said nervously.**_

_**"I'll protect you" he smiled at her **_

_**"Uhhh, no offence Stiles, but you're human, how can you protect me if a wolf or something attacks?" She asked **_

_**He points to the back seat of his jeep**_

_**"I have my bat" he winks which makes her giggle.**_

_**"I feel safe already" she laughs.**_

_**He opens her door and helps her out of the jeep, grabbing her hand, placing a light kiss on her cheek, he whispered in her ear.**_

_**"I will never let anything happen to you" he whispered which sent shivers down her spine.**_

_**He walked her into the woods, where their was candles lit everywhere and a blanket placed on the ground with chinese containers placed and a bottle of wine (non-alcoholic of course), she smiled at him.**_

_**"How did you do all this?" She asked curiously.**_

_**"Scott helped" he admitted.**_

_**she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulled him down to her level and kissing him, just lightly on the lips and pulled away.**_

_**"It's perfect" she smiled, walking to the blankets and taking a seat.**_

_**Stiles followed her lead and sat down.**_

_**"the only thing that makes it perfect, is you" he poured her a glass.**_

_**"and you" she smiled taking a sip.**_

They were driving down the road when Stiles snapped Lydia out of her trance.

"Lydia... Lydia" He said.

"Oh sorry. What was that?" She asked looking at him.

"I said, do you want me to take you home or?" He laughed.

"That's fine." she smiled. 

"What were you thinking about just now in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked.

"You" She said honestly taking his hand in hers.

"Oh yeah?" He said as she peaked his interest.

They pulled into her driveway and she was about to get out, when she turned to him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue pushing it's way through, and dancing in her mouth. Breathing became heavy and oxygen soon became an issue, but neither of them wanted to break apart, Lydia finally pulled back, looking into this boy, who not just 2 years ago was a geeky kid, who worshipped the ground she walked on. Lydia would have never thought twice about Stiles, but now, she hates when he's not around, she needs him and craves him more than anything and it scares her, They've never done more than kissing, because Stiles respected her enough to wait and he would, wait as long as she wanted. She only waited because she thought thats what Stiles wanted, neither of them wanted to rush anything.

"I should get going" he said between breaths.

"or..." she started and his head popped up "you could come in? My mom is at her new boyfriends for the weekend" she finally said.

"Yeah... yeah, I could... ummm... are you sure?" He hesitated.

She nodded, he followed her out of the car and into the house, they walked to her room. She stopped and turned around to face him and walked closer to him, grabbing him by the shirt, pulling him into her and their lips crashed once more..

Stiles remembered the first time Lydia kissed her..

_**Stiles saw Lydia walking towards him, she looked confused and frazzled..**_

_**"Hey Lydia" he barely said when she kissed him..**_

_**He had so many thoughts running through his mind. What was she doing? DId she lose a bet? Was he having a panic attack he wasn't aware of? All these thoughts and all he could come up with was. **_

_**"Whaaaaa, what, what was that?" he stuttered out.**_

_**and then it happened.**_

_**"I like you" she blurted.**_

_**He stood there for a moment stunned, when he finally realized what she had said, he snapped out of it and realized Lydia was walking out the door of the school. He ran after her...**_

_**"LYDIA... LYDIA" He screamed, she just kept walking, faster. "LYDIA WAIT" people stopped to stare, she kept walking, a tear slipping down her shoulder." He finally reached her and grabbed her by the wrist, gently, turning her towards him.**_

_**"What did you mean when you said...?" He tried to ask when he saw a tear. "Lydia, what is going on?" He finally asked.**_

_**"I don't know" she struggled in his grasp, but didn't want him to let go at the same time.**_

_**"Why did you run out?" he asked wiping a tear from her cheek.**_

_**"I have no idea what's going on, I have all these feelings and I don't know what they mean" she admitted, it was true, she has never felt this way before.**_

_**"How long have you liked me?" He asked, curiousity seeping through.**_

_**"You remember the night we killed the nogitsune?" She asked as he nodded "When you passed out, I was so scared, I thought I might die if I lost you, I've never felt like that before" she looked down.**_

_**Stiles looked at her so confused and heartfelt.**_

_**"Lydia, that was one year ago" he slightly laughed.**_

_**"I know" she looked up at him.**_

_**"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.**_

_**"I wanted too, but you started dating Malia and I didn't think it was fair to throw all that at you" She told him.**_

_**"Lydia, I have loved you since freshman year" he admitted, she looked at him and smiled, she knew he had a crush on her but Love? She didn't know that.**_

_**"really?" she said.**_

_**"yeah" he laughed, everyone was watching them so intently, including, Scott/Kira and Malia, Malia looked annoyed. Scott smiled, as did Kira.**_

_**"So what do we do now?" She asked.**_

_**"Will you be my girlfriend, Lydia Martin?" He finally asked the question he has been dying to ask since the third grade.**_

_**"Yes" She smiled as he leaned over to kiss her for a second time that day.**_

_**Everyone started "aweing" and clapping, some guys rolled their eyes and Malia walked away.**_

Stiles pulled away.

"We should slow down" he admitted.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly

"This is heading into uncharted territory" he said.

"that's the point, right?" she asked confused, he raised an eyebrow.

"Lydia, we should talk" he stated sitting on her bed, patting a seat for her. she followed and all she could think was that he was dumping her..

"What's going on" she asked nervously.

"Lydia, you know how I feel about you" she stared at him "I love you, you know this, I have never hid it from you" He said cautiously.

"I know" she stared at his eyes, searching for a point.

"I always thought that when you and I had sex, it would be because we felt the same" he admitted.

"You slept with Malia, correct?" she stated and he nodded "then why..." she was cut off.

"I didn't love Malia" he said and Lydia questioned him "I guess apart of me did, but it's always been you Lydia, ALWAYS" he took her face in his hands and turned so he was staring in her eyes "I guess, when I imagined our first time, it was out of love" Lydia finally got where he was going to.

"Are you asking me, if I love you Stiles?" she asked and he nodded. "Of course I do" he looked at her deeper "I love you, Stiles, I have since our first kiss" she admitted, he smiled leaning down and kissing her, this time, the kiss was electric, it was meaningful and passionate and lead to everything, their night would be perfect.

She stood up as he watched her every mood, never taking his eyes off, she grabbed at the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head, revealing her pink bra, Stiles stood up, no look of shock, not stuttering, and surprisingly not nervous, he walked over to her, she stood their completely vulnerable, she's been naked in front of boys before, but this was stiles. He took one arm and placed it on the small of her back, the other hand, he placed on her cheek and pulled her in and kissed her, she put both of her hands on his back, lowering them, she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, over his head, he looked down at her with loving eyes and kissed her once again. He pulled away.

"I love you, Lydia Martin" he finally said as she smiled at him.

"I love you too" She said as they kissed once more.


End file.
